The present invention relates to a method and an electric circuit for operating a stepping motor having several windings.
Upon the operation of a stepping motor, in particular one having a transmission connected behind it, information concerning the instantaneous position of the stepping motor or of the transmission output drive is frequently required. For this purpose, sensors, such as, for example, proximity switches, mechanical limit switches and light barriers are known. Such sensors, however, require an additional expense in the form of parts and assembly time which has a detrimental effect on the cost. Such additional equipment furthermore results in increased volume of the corresponding structural unit.
Such sensors are required, in particular, for initializing a control device for a stepping motor after connection of the device to the motor, in such a manner that a predetermined relationship between the data present in the control device and the actual position of the stepping motor or transmission output drive is reestablished.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for operating a stepping motor having several windings in which movement of the motor can be determined without additional sensors.